


The Chauffeur's Daughter

by TrueRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRumbelle/pseuds/TrueRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Belle French returns home after college and finds herself  falling in love with Mr. Caelan Gold. But will social status, good intentioned friends, age, and a woman who wants the power and money keep love from happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Again

Sagaponack - East End Village - Hamptons New York one of the richest places to live in the U.S. -a place Belle French has not called home in eight years when she left to go to The Royal College of Art in London.  Having received her master’s in art history and curator studies, Belle spent two of those six years interning at various museums in London to finish her degree and now was returning home. Home being a relative term, the home or rather estate she was heading too was owned by Mr. Caelan Gold. Belle grew up in the staff apartments that were adjacent to the property, her father Moe having been Mr. Gold’s long time chauffeur.  One of the stipulations of working for Mr. Gold was to live on the property so as to be available at a moment’s notice. Belle couldn’t even count how many times her father was roused in the middle of the night to drive Mr. Gold to some urgent business. Mr. Gold wasn’t unreasonable however he did pay his staff well for agreeing to his demands.

Belle turned on Sagg Street and could see the grounds and security gate in the distance. She missed this place, though she spent little time inside the estate itself, the property ran along the ocean with beautiful views. The home had everything a person of could want; a panoramic view of the ocean, wine cellar, roof top deck, living room with a limestone fireplace, but Belle’s favorite was the library media room.  A place she, Baelfire and Ruby would occupy a lot, though Ruby preferred the hot tub. Ruby was the granddaughter of Mrs. Lucas, the cook of the estate, or Granny as everyone called her. Ruby also grew up in the staff apartments and both she and Bae Gold were Belle’s best friends.

When he was at home Caelan liked his privacy and rarely was seen by Belle. Bae would tell Belle that his father wasn’t good with people so he avoided small talk and could come across gruff. However when he was away Mr. Gold didn’t mind if the staff used some of the home’s features. That was the only time Belle or Ruby entered the house, most of the time it was Bae hanging with them at Belle’s apartment with one of Bae’s best friend Graham Hunter.

As Belle punched in the security code she knew that would signal her arrival. She came a day early to surprise everyone but truthfully she just needed to be home again. So many things changed in those eight years. Bae was working for his father, and had a four year old son with his girlfriend Emma Swan; Belle couldn’t wait to meet Emma and Henry.  Mr. Gold had offered a job; at Granny’s request to Ruby to do housekeeping while she attended a local school.

 Belle was nervous and excited about seeing everyone. Right before she left for college Belle almost confessed to Ruby of her infatuation with Mr. Gold. Now that she was home Belle was glad she kept that secret. Certain that at twenty-seven Belle had long out grown her crush for Caelan Gold.

Belle beamed as she pulled into the car port. Just as she figured Jefferson alerted the others of her arrival. 

 “Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me that you had arrived, I would have picked you up at the airport.”

Belle didn’t let go of her father giving him a big kiss on the cheek. “I wanted to drive papa, I needed to get familiar with driving on the left side again. Plus I really wanted to surprise you. “

Moe pulled his daughter into another hug. “I feel like I missed so much while you were gone – I missed you so very much. You are so grown up and beautiful just like you mother.”

Jefferson put down the luggage he took from Belle’s trunk and stepped in to give Belle a hug. He practically lifted her up in the process. “We missed you around here love. I think Ruby most of all. But I am so glad to have you back the place needs to be brightened up.”  Belle never knew exactly what Jefferson’s job was, he was basically Mr. Gold’s assistant as he seemed to hold so many titles and functions. When Belle once asked what he did exactly his reply was- _if I tell you I’ll have to kill you._ He had an odd sense of humor and was the only person not a relative that lived in the larger home. She had heard from Ruby that he was dating a Dr. Victor Whale, and it seemed serious.  

Ruby pushed Jefferson out of the way grabbing Belle and leading her to her father’s apartment. “Come Belle - Let Jefferson carry your luggage into my place – well our place now; I have your bedroom ready. I want to hear all about what you’ve been doing. I know you have presents as well so we need to take care of that. Did you meet any men? You look so beautiful; I’m sure you had all sorts of men lining up to get together with...” Noticing Belle’s father was with them Ruby clamped her mouth shut. “Good thing you’re staying with me, you can tell me about that later tonight.”

Belle nodded already exhausted by everyone’s attention. Especially Ruby who was excited enough for everyone. “I do have gifts. But I probably won’t get to them until after I unpack. Where is Bae? I was hoping to see him and meet Emma and Henry.”

Jefferson answered as he and Moe carried so more luggage in. “He’s at the house. He had to run through some paperwork since Mr. Gold is out of town and said he’d be over in about half hour.”

“What are Emma and Henry like? I imagine that at four he’s tearing the place apart.”

 Ruby rolled he eyes and laughed. “Yeah he’s full of energy and I’m always cleaning up after him when his parents aren’t around. He’s a sweet kid, but what can you expect from Bae. And Emma is stunning, and nice. She’s a good match for Bae and she seems to tow the line and he needs that. Been spoiled too long Granny always says.”

Not that Bae was really spoiled. He wanted for nothing, part of that was the nasty divorce his father and mother had. Mr. Gold felt guilty. The other part was Mr. Gold grew up in Glasgow and worked his way up and never wanted his son to feel life beat him down. At least that’s what Granny had told both Belle and Ruby before.

By the time Bae, Emma and Henry had arrived Belle had told them everything about her overseas college experience, about her decision to search for a position at one of the many museums in New York City, or perhaps collect on behalf of a company or private collector. She had Henry’s gift waiting for him as they entered. Giving Bae a huge hug and being introduced to Emma, Belle then bent handing Henry a gift. “Hi Henry, I’m Belle. I’m best friends with your dad, I heard you like fairy tales and I’m a big reader so I went to where Winnie the Pooh lived and went on his adventures with Christopher Robin…”

Before she could finish Henry had opened the box and saw a special edition of the Adventures of Winnie the Pooh but also an adventuring kit.

Henry beamed and gave Belle a sloppy hug and kiss as his response as well as a “Tank you” In the smallest of voices.

As the evening wore on Jefferson took a sleepy Henry back to the house so Emma and Bae could chat with Belle.

“So I heard your father is out of town. How is he doing?” Belle had promised herself not to ask about Bae’s father. She would bring him up a lot before she left for college when she had a crush, but now she decided her asking was more out of curiosity. Belle always was trying to figure the man out; he could seem cold, but caring at the same time. He confused her.  

“He’s flying home tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll want to hear about college once he’s settled in again. He seems to have spent the past couple of months away from home almost deliberately.”

Emma interrupted Bae rolling her eyes. “Yeah well Cora seems to have him on a leash.”

“That’s not true Emma.”

Belle looked between the two very confused as she saw Ruby nodding to Emma in agreement. Something unspoken between them in regards to Cora.  “Who is Cora? Is she with your dad?” Belle felt a twinge of disappointment at the thought.

“She’s a widow of a big hedge funds investor. She’s been dating my dad for some time and they -” Bae pointed to both Emma and Ruby “seem to think that she’s bad news. I mean she’s snobby but she’s not terrible.”

“Expect that she almost had Leroy fired. That was pretty terrible.” Belle could tell by the tone that Ruby was no fan of this Cora.

“What happened with Leroy?”

“When he was fixing the security gate he forgot to install the code for Cora to use and she waited for twenty five minutes before anyone came to open the gate for her.” Before Belle could ask Bae continued. “Leroy had disconnected the buzzer too so no one knew she was pressing it. The only reason we found out is that Granny was going out to purchase some items for dinner.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t try and get Granny dismissed as well. She had a list of what she wanted Granny to cook for dinner, but Granny told her it would need to be another night as she already planned out the courses.  That did not go over well.”

Bae look at Emma as she finished and shrugged. “Well it all worked out. Dad told Cora that both were indispensable to him.”

“I think that was Jefferson’s influence; she has your dad wrapped around her finger. I mean I get it he’s been alone a long time. And Cora’s daughter is working for him.” Emma looked frustrated with Bae so Ruby decided to give more scoop to Belle.

“Cora is manipulative. I really think she is trying to marry Gold for status and to accumulate more wealth. She’s playing him, but Bae doesn’t see that. Her daughter Regina seems nice enough, nothing like her mother anyway.”

“I don’t see Bae’s father being easily manipulated like that. Are you sure is it possible she’s just a snob as Bae said?” Belle wasn’t sure what to think. Part of her didn’t like Cora on principle.

Bae was nodding that Belle had it right. “I agree my dad isn’t so easily deceived. Let Belle draw her own conclusions about Cora ok ladies.”

“Bae after what happened I think your father is an easy target and Cora sensed that and latched on.”

“What happed?” Alarmed that something happened that was kept a secret from Belle.

“We didn’t want to tell you this Belle; over a year ago I was in a car accident. I was visiting with my mother and another driver lost control of their car on an icy patch. I was placed in a medically induced coma to help speed recovery for about a week. - My mother however didn’t make it.”

“I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come right home.”

“That’s why Belle. Moe decided that telling you wouldn’t be right and Ruby agreed. There was nothing you could have done and you needed to keep up with you course load. That’s why you didn’t hear from me for so long.” Bae reached over to take Belle’s hand seeing how distressed she was.  “There’s more Belle. My mother never took my dad off as the one to make her medical decisions; he was still on her Living Will. He had to decide to take her off life support. “

“Belle, Caelan has not been the same man since. I think he feels guilty.”

“Emma is right. We’ve known Mr. Gold for a long time. She wasn’t going to make it and the doctors were just prolonging it. He’s been beating himself over it for quite some time. Granny said that he needs someone to bring him back to life after almost losing Bae and what happened with Milah.”

Belle watched Ruby as she felt tears about to fall. “Granny doesn’t think Cora can do that?”

“No, and Bae only likes her because she’s makes Gold leave his work everyone once in a while. He immersed himself in his work and has yet to not to let go of things.”

As the foursome finished talking Belle bid everyone a goodnight and headed to her room to prepare for bed. Tomorrow she’d see Mr. Gold again and found herself anxious over it.


	2. The Seeds of Doubt

Belle headed through the staff entrance to the chef’s kitchen to eat breakfast with Ruby, Granny, Jefferson and a few others. A note this morning told her that her father left earlier to pick up Mr. Gold and Ms. Mills at the airport.

The conversation at the breakfast table consisted mostly of what tasks needed to be handled prior to Mr. Gold’s arrival home and Belle’s plans for the day. She wasn’t quite ready to start looking for a position; instead she planned to spend some time getting reacquainted with the area and her friends.  As everyone finished Jefferson’s suggested Belle to go upstairs to the library and see what new books Mr. Gold had accumulated.  Happy for the recommendation and never being one to say no to a room full of books Belle promised herself she’d be quick. 

As she entered the room she saw how much it had changed. The media area looked more like a small cozy movie theater with newer screens and a clever device on each adjoined table that the user could scroll through and see what was offered whether music, movies, or games.  Though the movie area was separated Belle could see that it was unoccupied as the curtain wasn’t drawn. The chairs in there were her favorite place to snuggle down and read her favorite books as Bae and Ruby made use of the array of choices. She walked past to the next room which was the library.  It hasn’t really changed much. It’s bowed windows looked out towards the Ocean. The fine wood features from the shelves to the ceilings gave an atmosphere of warmth. There were a few new sculptures and other art pieces that Belle crinkled her nose at on the tables. But the new chairs and sofa adorned with pillows made Belle wish she could live in this room.

Belle lingered as she took in the new books as well. Finding several books she decided to borrow and placed them on a table. Belle saw no harm in sitting by the window to read and take in the beauty of her surroundings.

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

“I told Granny to make the shrimp tortellini recipe you suggested for tonight. I thought you’d enjoy that. Jefferson said he’d bring up a few different wines for you to decide on as well.”

Cora never cared if the staff heard her complaints of them. She also didn’t like Caelan’s obvious fondness for those that worked for him; that would change when she became mistress of the house. “Really Caelan I’ll never understand why you insist to call her Granny. She’s Mrs. Lucas your cook, not Granny.” The irritation in her voice at the last word was palatable. “It’s common and you need to maintain a certain status that doesn’t involve speaking to your staff using nicknames.”

Caelan ignored Cora believing that her objections were a result of her upbringing and that in time she’d change and become warmer. Instead he looked at his driver in the rear view mirror. “Mr. French – Bae tells me that your daughter came home last night. You must be very happy to have her home after being away at school so long.”

“Yes indeed Mr. Gold. My Belle came home a day early to surprise me. She’s quite changed since collage, quite the beautiful woman if I do say so myself. Well - you’ll see I’m certain. She’s telling everyone she can about school and her plans.”

Caelan smiled, Moe was always a good father and the pride in his daughter was admirable.

Cora sneered at their exchange. “Caelan I know you like to humor the staff, but really she’s home from college that’s all.  No reason for you to get involved in knowing details of what goes on in the lives of their family. It has no effect on you so there’s no need to indulge the staff or this poor girl with fake interest. Besides - we are both way too busy to fit an appointment with the chauffeur’s daughter into our schedule.”

_Us_ _\- is it now?_ Moe inwardly scoffed at Cora. Mr. Gold seemed so obviously to her callousness.

Cora took Caelan’s hand in hers and squeezed it leaning over to kiss him full on the lips.  Looking at Caelan she spoke seductively. “Besides we both like our privacy and I have plans for you tonight Mr. Gold.”

Caelan smirked and leaned in to return the kiss. She was beautiful and sweet to him. He was his own worst enemy she had told him. He always been quiet reserved and never really engaged in light conversation which caused he came across as anti-social when that wasn’t really the case. His comfort zone was not in social situations. He wasn’t good at small talk even when he was a kid on the streets of Glasgow.  Cora though pulled him from all that and now he went to events, parties and felt alive again. A feeling he had not had in years. So he chose to ignore her talk about class since he was certain it was just talk. Regina after all was involved with a horse trainer and Cora would never allow that relationship if she was as elitist as she acted.

Cora insisted that it was the staff’s duty to unpack the car and bring any luggage and packages inside. She had been trying to get Caelan to stop taking care of his own items, but training him was not easy as she witnessed him again take some packages to the door.

“Caelan enough please. I’m sure Mr. French and Mr. Hatter have no problem taking care of our luggage for us. It’s one of the things they get paid to do. I really want to go to the parlor and relax with a glass of wine. Or perhaps we can go upstairs and relax in your sitting room until dinner.” Cora went up to him hands gliding up his chest as she gave a pout. “Bae will be home soon and I’m sure he and Henry will take up your time, so I’d like to have you all to myself.”

Caelan was about to protest and continue unloading the car until Jefferson placed a hand on his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Go relax as suggested. You look terrible, besides Moe and I can handle this.”

“Thank you. I could use some rest.” Caelan turned to Cora and saw she was about to argue about Jefferson speaking to him in such a way. Pulling her close he whispered in her ear. “Sweetheart, trust me I’d rather go upstairs with you then spend the next 20 minutes with Jefferson needing to learn protocol that he’ll disregard. I’d rather give you a backrub.” Caelan finished with a small kiss and nibble to her ear; knowing just the right place to put her in a better mood.

Once they went to the master bedroom Caelan turned to Cora and pulled her against him. “I have been waiting the whole car ride get you alone. I seem to remember you making some promises.” Cora laughed as he kissed down her neck and started to pull on the zipper of her dress. Cora felt his growing need against her as she pulled away, regretting the absence of his touch. “Darling - I need to get cleaned up first. I feel dreadful after the flight and want a nice long hot shower first.” Cora grabbed him by his tie and pulled him against her this time giving him a passionate kiss. “Then we can continue this.”

Caelan nodded and sat in one of his chairs stretching his tired muscles. After ten minutes he realized that Cora did indeed mean it when she said long shower so he headed to the library.

Walking in the library Caelan scanned a few of the shelves before he came across young woman engrossed in a book. She was not aware of his presence and Caelan felt unable to take his eyes off her.  She looked familiar and as much as he wanted to know who this was in his library he was appreciating how deeply she was involved in the book. He watched as her eyes grew big and she mouthed a few words that she was reading.  Seeing her gasp shocked at whatever she read made Caelan chuckle loud enough for her to jump from her seat.

At first that chuckle sounded like Bae; he would always sneak up at her and laugh at how engrossed in books she’d get. Belle was about to admonish Bae for sneaking up on her when she looked up and saw Mr. Gold smirking at her.  “Mr. Gold – I’m so sorry I didn’t realize what time it was. Or that you’d be home so soon. I would never had stayed in your…”

Shaking his head slight Caelan held up his hand for her to stop apologizing. “Please don’t apologize – it was my fault for startling you and can I say welcome home Miss French?” Caelan walked up to her giving a small laugh he looked at the book she was holding. “Kurt Vonnegut? An interesting choice - as well as the others I see you have stacked.” Caelan gestured to the stack of books on the table. “I doubt even you can read all these in one day.”

Belle was blushing the moment she realized it was Mr. Gold. He obviously was getting ready to relax as his normal jacket and tie were gone and his shirt was unbuttoned exposing a portion of his chest. “Thank you Mr. Gold. I’m glad to be back. I hope you don’t mind. I was going to borrow these.”

“That’s fine - I can have Jefferson help you carry them to your apartment if you’d like.”

Belle nodded feeling she was being dismissed she gathered the books.

Caelan reached over to the books. “I didn’t mean that you had to leave this moment - unless you need to go. But I’d like to hear about college – you were in London correct?”

Belle smiled and took a seat on the sofa blushing again when Caelan followed suit and sat as well.  “Yes I was in London. I have my master’s in art and curator studies. Even had a chance to intern at the Victoria and Albert Museum which was an incredible experience.”

Belle spent the next thirty minutes discussing art, London and her choice of career with Caelan, neither one of the paying attention to the time

For Caelan - he sat in awe of Belle. Here she was sitting next to him and no longer the gawky teen, but an intelligent beautiful woman.  Caelan wanted to keep talking with Belle, but he was certain he was holding her up. _Why would she want to talk to Bae’s old man? I must seem a bore to her._

Caelan was about big Belle a good day when Cora cleared her throat. Cora was an expert at using a stone cold demeanor to let others know they were in danger of her wrath – this is the first time Caelan felt it directed at him.

“Caelan! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I find you here talking to –“

Caelan stood immediately finishing her sentence.

“Cora this is Miss Belle French, Moe’s daughter. Miss French this is Ms. Cora Mills. “Caelan walked up to her hurriedly and planted a kiss on her cheek. “I’m sorry darling I came to the library to get a book and became engrossed in Miss French’s tales of her studies abroad.”

Belle walked over to Cora extending a hand. “Hi – I’m pleased to meet you.”

Cora scoffed inwardly and chose to ignore Belle’s gesture. “You’re the chauffeur’s daughter? Well I must say you certainly are a pretty thing. I’m sure it’s very advantageous, but I must ask how you got in here.”

Caelan looked at Cora with confusion and was about to respond, but Belle beat him to it. Feeling the heat rising at Cora’s covered insult Belle stood taller. “I’m not certain what you are asking Ms. Mills, but Mr. Gold has assured me already that my presence here wasn’t disruptive.”

“Cora darling it’s fine. I have always allowed Bae’s friends and all my staff to come and use the room when I wasn’t home working.”

“I was just leaving anyway Mr. Gold. Thank you for allowing me to borrow the books. I will return them shortly.”

“Miss French you don’t need to leave on my account – I was just going to –“

“It sounds as if Miss French is ready to leave and you and I don’t want to waste anymore of her time.”

Caelan looked between both women feeling a strange tension in the air. He couldn’t understand why Cora took an instant dislike to Moe’s daughter, but he could see that she did.  Caelan arranged to have Jefferson assist Belle with her books and bid her farewell.

He walked her and Jefferson to the door and exchanged some words with Belle. Cora noticed she smiled brightly at whatever Caelan had said. It was making Cora’s blood boil. 

When Caelan walked back to Cora he placed his arm around her waist. “Darling let’s go relax before dinner –“

“What were you just talking to Miss French about?” Before Caelan could even ask what she meant Cora angrily continued. “Just as she left you were talking to her and she smiled at what you told her. – What was it?”

Cora’s voice was low and dangerous and the look she gave him was worse.

“I asked to meet with her tomorrow. I thought I’d give her a temporary job that would give her some experience...”

Cora voice suddenly became very sweet and she laughed in a way that sounded forced. “Oh sweetheart look at you – so easily taken in by a beauty. I wasn’t wrong when I said Miss French used her looks to her advantage.  Look at how fast she has you now ready to offer her a position I’m sure she hasn’t enough experience for.”

“You don’t think I can tell if I’m being taken advantage of?”

“Of course I can sweetheart. All I meant is that you have such a soft spot that if anyone was trying to - it would be someone like Miss French.” Cora saw him pause, contemplating her words. “Dear - don’t fret so much, offer her whatever position you planned too and then have Jefferson manage it. You don’t need to be bothered yourself.”

A seed of doubt was planted – Cora wasn’t certain why she felt threatened when she saw Belle French, but she wasn’t going to let some upstart make her way into a society she wasn’t born into.


End file.
